My Dear BabyBoy
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: BabyBoy writes to Luxury...they don't know they're close friends...what happens when their best friends find out?FINISHED
1. We meet our BabyBoy

Disclaimer: Don't own it never will.  

Pairing:Goten/Marron if you don't like it then don't read it. Thanks!  R&R please.

To Luxury, Sorry I haven't written you in awhile.  My job kind of keeps me busy.

_          To baby boy,  Uh uh, careful, no jobs, names, numbers, or anything else too personal.  I missed you yesterday anyway.  I was busy also.  _

_          To Luxury, Really?  I can't go a day without talking to you.  I feel like I've forgotten something if I don't._

_          To baby boy,  Me too.  It's nice to have something in common.  So, you seen that new movie out?_

_          To Luxury, I haven't but I read the book.  Does that count?  Lol.  Some of my friends have rented it though.  I should see it before it comes out on video._

_          To baby boy,  Now, I find that hard to believe.  You should watch it.  I think you'll find it interesting._

_          To Luxury, What do you find hard to believe?  That I read the book or I haven't seen the movie?_

_          To baby boy,  A guy that reads?  Are you sure your single?  You are aren't you?_

_          To Luxury, Ah, ah not too personal remember?  If you must know I'm not seeing anyone…_

_          To baby boy,  I'm surprised You seem nice enough.  May I ask why?_

_          To Luxury, You just did.  I'm more of a brotherly type of guy.  My best friend steals all the girls.  How about you?_

_          To baby boy,  Currently, unattached.  My friend is the same way.  She is just too pretty to match up with me._

_          To Luxury, Is this you not being personal?  Just kidding.  So, she got a boyfriend?  _

_          To baby boy,  I should have known.  Who knows.  Your friend single?  We could double date if you live in the same area, but, then again that's too personal._

_          To Luxury, Besides I think I'm interested in her friend more.  That is if she feels the same for a friend that she knows very little about and has never seen._

_          To baby boy,  Ha ha.  Your funny you know that?  I like that.  We could all use a little humor in our lives._

_          To Luxury, You bet.  Well, I hate to leave you but I have to eat dinner.  I'll talk to you tomorrow.  I promise._

_          To baby boy,  You better.  See ya!  _

"I'm telling you Trunks the guy dies in the end."  Goten said to his best friend.  "Fine he dies.  At least he gets that hott girl in the end before he gets killed."  Trunks said.  "She wasn't that hott."  Goten said.  Trunks stared amazed at his friend.  "Are you feeling alright man?  A babe like her and you don't think she's hott?"  Trunks asked.  Goten laughed.  "She's not my type."  Goten laughed.  "What is your type then?"  Trunks asked interested.  "I'm not sure yet."  Goten answered.  "Ok, let me get this straight.  You don't find a gorgeous girl hott and say she isn't your type when you don't even know your type?"  Trunks asked laughing.  "So, I just haven't met her yet you could say."  Goten said with a slight smile.  Trunks looked confused.  "Who is she?"  Trunks asked.  Goten looked shocked.  "Who's who?"  He asked.  "Who's the girl your interested in?"  Trunks asked again.  "Well, I haven't met her yet.  I talk to her on instant messanger."  Goten said.  "You mean you like a girl you've never seen?"  Trunks asked.  "Yeah, she's pretty cool.  We talk about movies and stuff.  Nothing personal of course."  Goten said.  Trunks laughed.  "You coming for dinner?  You can talk to her at my house.  I want to 'meet' this girl of yours."  Trunks laughed.  "Alright but no jokes, names, nothing. Got it?"  Goten said.  "I promise."  Trunks said seriously.


	2. He wants your number

Disclaimer: I don't own it I swear!

Thanks Deadly Beauty for the only review!  I'm glad someone is reading this…lol.

C-E-F-Y

-------------------------------

At Marron's house.  "Ah, time to talk to my mystery date."  Marron sat down at her computer and was just about to type a message to _Baby boy_ when Bra came into her house.  "Marron I'm here!"  Bra yelled entering her room.  "Oh, hey."  Marron said turning towards her friend.  "What's that ya doing?"  Bra asked looking over Marron's shoulder.  "Oh, nothing."  Marron said minimizing the screen.  "It didn't look like nothing, come on tell me."  Bra urged.  "Oh, alright, but no laughing."  Marron brought the screen back up.  "I've been talking to this guy on instant messanger and I sort of like him."  Marron said with a slight blush.  "Oooh, let's write to him."  Bra said excitedly.  "He probably isn't even on…"  Marron began when a message showed up on her screen.  Bra smirked.  Marron sighed as Bra pulled up a chair and read.

          _To Luxury,  Told you I'd write.  I'm at a friends though you know the one I told you about._

"You told her about me?"  Trunks asked.  "Yeah, you were brought up once in a conversation."  Goten said. 

          To Baby Boy, Well, my friends over too.  I'm glad you didn't forget me.

"Baby Boy?"  Trunks asked with a laugh.  "Hey, it was the only name I could think of at the time."  Goten said.

          _To Luxury, How could I?  _Goten began to blush.  Trunks noticed but didn't comment.

          _To Baby Boy, Your so sweet, how do girls resist you again?_

Marron wrote back.  "You little flirt you."  Bra teased.  Marron rolled her eyes with a blush. 

_          To Luxury, You tell me.  Is it alright if my friend writes you?  He is getting a little anxious._

Trunks hit Goten.  Goten got up and went to the bathroom.  "Hey, don't embarrass me k?"  Goten said hopefully.  "Don't worry so much."  Trunks said cracking his nuckles.

          _To Baby Boy, I don't mind at all.  How are you…"  What do I call you? _

_          To Luxury, Just call me… sweet.  I'm fine and yourself?_

_          To Baby Boy, I'm good sweet.  _

_          To Luxury, That's good.  So, has Baby Boy asked you out yet?  He should.  Your too nice to give up.  He won't shut up about you.  I didn't understand until I started talking to you._

_          To Baby Boy, That's sweet.  I can see why Baby Boy thinks you take all the ladies, your very smooth._

_          To Luxury, Thanks, well, my friend is coming back I'll check ya later.  Maybe I'll meet you sometime._

_          To Baby Boy, Maybe…_

"What'd you say to her Trunks?  Tell me you didn't ask her out."  Goten asked dissappointed.  "No, I didn't she likes you, I can tell.  You should ask her out.  She seems harmless enough.  Besides I'd love to meet her."  Goten sighed.  "I hardly even know her."  Goten said.  "So, meet her and find out more."  Trunks said harmless enough.  "Naw, I'll wait awhile."  Goten said looking back at the screen.

          _To Luxury, I'm back.  I hope my friend didn't embarrass me too much.  _

Bra laughed after reading the note.  "He is really sweet.  You should definitally get his number."  Bra commented.  "Yeah right, I've only been writing to him for a few months now, I'm not ready yet."  Marron said writing back.

          _To Baby Boy, I hate to leave you but I'm meeting some friends tonight.  I'll write to you tomarrow say around the same time?  That good for you?_

_          To Luxury, He wants your number!  Yeah that would be fine. _

Goten hit Trunks.  They shut down the computer.  "So, we meeting Pan, Uub, Bra, and Marron at the mall?"  Goten asked.  "Yep.  They said to meet them at six we only have five minutes."  Trunks said looking at his watch.  "I'll race you."  Goten said running out the door and flying off with Trunks close in second place.

Whatcha think so far?  Write a review!  Please I'd like more than one…thanks!  I'll update soon I promise.

C-E-F-Y


	3. Her names Luxury

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ or anything else for that matter…

Authors notes: (That's ME!)I am amazed I've been able to update ALL my stories…I only have two left I think…anyway…on to the story!!  Hope you like!

C-E-F-Y

Bra and Marron left towards the mall.  

"So, how'd you meet him?"  Bra asked.  

"I went to a chat room and we got along real well so I gave him my name and he gave me his and we've been writing everyday since."  Marron said with a smile.  

"That's so cute."  Bra said with a lovesick smile of her own.  

They laughed the rest of the way to the mall.  Once they arrived they waited outside near a tree where everyone always met.  Pan and Uub were standing there waiting.  

"Hey guys."  Bra said walking over to them with Marron.  

"Hey."  Pan and Uub answered.  

"Where are Goten and Trunks?"  Pan asked.  

"I don't know they probably forgot."  Bra said irritated.  

Just then two dots could be seen flying very fast towards them.   Marron shook her head knowing well enough they were racing.

          Goten was in the lead and Trunks didn't look happy about it.  He passed Goten and grinned.  Goten just had a huge smile on his face.  He normally lost so he was used to it.  Goten flew so fast he would of hit the ground but turned up just in time and landed in front of Trunks.  

"Whoohoo!  I beat Trunks!  Ha ha!"  Goten laughed.  

The others walked over to the two.  Trunks looked irritated but smiled at his friend as Goten rolled around on the ground laughing.  

"Yeah yeah."  Trunks said with a smirk.  

Goten stood up and brushed himself off.  

"Nice guys, five minutes late."  Bra said.  

"Aw come on Bra they were only kidding around."  Marron said also in a great mood.  

"What's up with those two?"  Pan asked Uub.  Uub shrugged.  

"I haven't a clue."  Uub said.

          All six friends went into the food court for a snack before dinner.  Marron and Goten seemed to be in their own little world.  

"You want anything Marron?"  Bra asked.  

"Oh, yeah, a burger thanks."  Marron went back to her daydreaming.  Trunks had the same difficulty with Goten.  

"Jeez, I've never seen you hung up on some girl Goten."  Trunks said going up into line.  

"What girl?"  Bra asked standing in line next to her brother.  

"Oh, don't tell Goten I said anything but he met a girl in a chat room and really hit it off with her."  Trunks said.

 "Really?"  Bra asked looking at Goten who was in his own little world.  

"Yeah, I know what your thinking.  Chat room?  That's what I said until I talked to her.  She really seems right for him."  

Bra suddenly stared at Trunks wide eyed.  

"When did you speak to her?"  Bra asked.  

"Just a few minutes ago.  Yeah, her fake name is Luxury.  Your not gonna believe what Goten picked for a name…"  Trunks began but Bra cut in.  

"Baby Boy?"  Bra asked.  Trunks looked shocked.  

"Your Luxury?"  Trunks asked.  

Bra made a weird face.  

"No, I'm Luxury's friend."  Bra said looking at Marron.  

Trunks turned to Goten and Marron.  They were sitting next to eachother daydreaming.  

"You mean they…"  Trunks began but again Bra interupted.  

"Yep."  Bra said.  Trunks began to laugh.  

"That is too sweet.  Ah, Goten is going to flip when he hears.  How are we going to tell them?"  Trunks asked.  

"Let's leave subtle hints."  Bra said.  

Trunks smirked.  

Whatcha think?  Any comments?  I'd love to hear 'em!  Bad or good and I will listen and possibly even do something about it…lol.  R&R thanks!!

C-E-F-Y


	4. They know

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything else for that matter! Lol.

Anyway…this is the last chapter…*sobs* It's a shame it ended so fast but here it is!

They sat back down with their food.  

"Hey guys, thanks."  Marron said taking a french fry.  

"I thought you just wanted a hamburger?"  Goten asked.  

"Oh, sorry."  Marron said taking her burger.  

"I'm surprised you were paying attention that well Goten."  Bra said.  

Goten blushed.  

"Yeah, well…"  He trailed off.  

"What's up with you?"  Pan asked.  

"Oh, Goten met a girl."  Trunks said with a smirk.  

Goten choked on a french fry.  

"Hrmm.  Trunks?"  He looked nervous.  

"So, who is this girl?"  Marron teased.  

Bra and Trunks were holding back laughter.  

"Hey, Marron met someone too."  Bra hinted.  

Marron looked amazed at her friend.  Goten laughed.  

"Where'd you meet this one?"  He asked.  

"That's none of your business."  Marron said with a smile.  

"Fine, he's probably some broke loser anyway."  Trunks bit his tongue to hold back a laugh.  

"No!  He happens to be very sweet which all ya'all could take a lesson on."  Marron said smugly.  

"Yeah, sure Mar."  Goten said rolling his eyes.  

"Oh, well, where'd you pick up your girl?  The local Hooters?"  Marron asked.  

Bra was so close to breaking.  

"No!  For your information she's very nice."  Goten said.  

"Yeah, I'm sure she is Goten."  Marron laughed.  

"Hey, she is… I haven't actually met her but…"  He trailed off.  

"Oh, and your yelling at me?"  She asked.  

"But, Marron?"  Bra said through a laugh.  

"Oh, is there something Mar is keeping from us?"  Goten asked.  

"What?"  He asked.  

"Alright I talk to him through instant messanger."  Marron said blushing.  

Goten laughed.  

"Yeah, Goten has a real excuse.  I talked to his girl.  I didn't understand what he saw in a girl he's never met but now that I've talked to her."  Trunks said.  

"Well, Bra met my guy."  Marron said still not catching on.  

"Come on Marron you know as well as I do that girls can't resist Goten."  Bra laughed.  

"Oh, yeah, yeah, why don't you tell him Marron?  How do girls resist him?"  Trunks laughed.  

Goten looked confused at his two laughing friends.

          "You guys are really acting weird."  Goten started.  

"We've never seen you guys like this."  Marron said.  

"Really?  Well, I'll be Sweet."  Bra cracked up laughing.  

Just then Goten and Marron looked at eachother.  

"Your Baby Boy?"  She asked.  

"Your Luxury?"  He asked.  

They looked at Bra and Trunks who were still laughing.  

"And you…"  Marron started.  

"I'm Sweet."  Trunks said close to tears.  

"And I'm Luxury's friend.  Nice to meet you Baby Boy!"  Bra laughed also.  

"Will you guys quit laughing it isn't that funny."  Goten frowned.  

"But it is!  You should of seen your faces!"  Trunks screamed with laughter.  

"Oh, Goten don't feel too bad he's probably some broke loser anyway!"  Bra cried.  

"Oh, oh, and Marron?  She, she's probably very nice!  You know how Hooter girls can be!"  Trunks yelled.

          By now the group of six had quite a few onlookers.  Marron stood up and grabbed Goten's hand.  He yelled but she led him outside.  Bra and Trunks continued to laugh.  When the 'couple' reached the doors they walked outside.  Marron stopped and turned around.  Goten had a hand on his neck with a slight frown on his face.  Marron had tears in the corner of her eyes.  

"Don't cry Mar.  I…"  Goten felt horrible.  

'She doesn't want me.'  He thought sadly.  

"You…you're babyboy?"  She said in practically a whisper.  

Goten sighed and nodded.  

"But, if you don't want me I understand…we've been friends for awhile and…"  Goten began.  

Marron smiled as the tears came rolling down her face.  She wrapped her arms around Goten's neck and kissed him.  When the kiss broke Goten smiled.  

"You wouldn't mind dating a broke looser?"  Goten asked.  

"Not if you wouldn't mind dating a girl who works at Hooters."  Marron smiled.  

Goten shook his head.  

"Not at all."  He said.  

They kissed again.

Ah, romance!  Well, sort of…anyway…whatcha think of my fic?  Another one finished…it's so sad!  Well, thank you for reading I appreciate it a lot!  Bye for now!

C-E-F-Y__


End file.
